This invention relates in general to the construction of a laminated pack of sheets, for example, for use in electrical apparatus and, in particular, to a new and useful laminated pack which comprises a plurality of uniformly closely superposed sheets which are mechanically interconnected together and to a method and device for effecting the formation of such packs.